dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Dresden's apartment
Harry Dresden's apartment was a basement apartment located in Chicago. For much of the series, it served as Dresden's home, as well as the location of his lab. It burned down in Changes and the Brighter Future Society was built on its ruins. Description The apartment was one of many''Storm Front, ch. 8 in a big century-old wooden boardinghouse,Dead Beat, ch. 1 in a quiet neighborhood.Fool Moon, ch. 7 It was made almost entirely of wood and creaked and groaned with the wind. Dresden described it as a place with a history. The apartment comprised one larger room used as the general living room, with a small kitchenette and a fireplace. A door lead to a bedroom and an adjacent bathroom. A door hinged in the floor lead down to the laboratory in the subbasement. Bookshelves and tapestries, along with an original Star Wars poster he got from Billy, lined most of the walls. Rugs were scattered all over the floor, a few handmade Navajo ones and a black area rug with Elvis'sElvis Presley - wikipedia face on it.Death Masks, ch. 4 Being a rental apartment with Dresden living in it alone, the threshold was almost inexistent.Summer Knight, ch. 07Dead Beat, ch. 32 Dresden kept beside it a basket full of vials of holy water, garlic cloves, bags of salt, and iron filings for any vampires, demons or faeries with malicious intent that might show up at his door.Death Masks, ch. 10 Being prone to malfunction, electric devices and gas heaters were absent, substituted by a fireplace for heat, candles for light, icebox for refrigeration, and an old wood burning stove for cooking.Grave Peril, ch. 8 In ''Fool Moon, Dresden installed a new anti-burglar, steel-framed door to replace the one broken by a Toad Demon. Most of the furniture was also replaced. After Summer Knight, Lily arranged for Little Folk to clean his apartment. They also stocked his icebox and kept household pests at bay. Dresden could not tell anyone about their services or they would leave him. Harry Dresden's laboratory Harry Dresden's laboratory was located in the sub-basement of the apartment. The door was kept hidden under a rug. It had a few lamps, a pair of burners, and a kerosene heater. Three tables stood by the walls with another longer table in the center of the room. Shelves over the tables were stuffed with cages and boxes: tupperware, jars, cans, containers of all descriptions, a pair of unusual antlers and fur pelts, along with many old books and a long row of notebooks filled with his own notes and a white skull, Bob. A brass, and later copper, summoning circle is laid out on the floor and fastened into the cement with bolts. In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Harry Dresden's apartment is attacked by a toad demon sent by Victor Sells. Dresden and Susan Rodriguez hid in the summoning circle, keeping the demon out. However Rodriguez mistakenly drinks a love potion Dresden had brewed to get Bob's assistance earlier and is more concerned with having sex with Dresden than keeping safe inside the circle. Dresden and Rodriguez escape using another potion shortly thereafter.Storm Front, ch. 13 ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Lily arranges for brownies to keep the apartment tidy and clean.Summer Knight, ch. 34 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Susan Rodriguez, now a half-vampire, returns to visit Dresden, after leaving earlier in the series. Rodriguez's Hunger is on the verge of overwhelming her and Dresden is in danger, as they are both stuck in the apartment for the night. He ties her up with a rope spell and they share sex, letting their love for each other calm her down and bring her back.Death Masks, ch. 24-26 Later Dresden buries the Denarian coin of the Fallen Angel Lasciel under his lab, trapping it inside a steel ring and a spirit lock spell.Death Masks, ch. 33 ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, Harry Dresden brings home a young Foo Dog. Dresden names him Mouse for his size and color.Blood Rites, ch. 42 Thomas Raith, Dresden's newly discovered brother, is also cut off from his family after helping him. Dresden invites him to stay with him till he can get on his feet. ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, the apartment is under siege by zombies led by Grevane and Quintus Cassius. The zombies heavily damage the steel door, though they eventually withdraw after they took Waldo Butters.Dead Beat, ch. 22 "Down Town" In "Down Town", Harry Dresden trains Molly Carpenter in the finer control of Telekinesis there."Down Town" ''Small Favor'' Harry Dresden holds a war council with Murphy, Thomas, Molly, Michael, and Sanya to determine what steps to take against the Denarian threat and the gruffs.Small Favor, ch. 18 the Archive, Jared Kincaid and Luccio also stay briefly at the apartment. ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Harry Dresden hids Donald Morgan from the wardens in his apartment for a short time.Turn Coat, ch. 1 When Dresden learns of a supernatural bounty out on Morgan, he takes Morgan to a safer location.Turn Coat, ch. 12 When a bounty hunter finds Morgan anyway, Dresden takes him back to the apartment, reasoning that he would be safer there.Turn Coat, ch. 21 ''Changes'' In Changes, Agent Barry Tilly and the FBI breaks Dresden's door down''Changes, ch. 11 and captures him shortly after Dresden hids his most crucial items in the Nevernever.Changes, ch. 12 The FBI searches his apartment for evidence that might link him to the destruction of his office building.Changes, ch. 14 When Dresden returns, he finds the Leanansidhe, who mistakes Rodriguez and Martin for burglars and restrains them. Lea gives him a gem from his mother that holds hidden knowledge about ways.Changes, ch. 15 Late the apartment was attacked by the Eebs, who set fire to the building in an attempt to kill Harry Dresden. Dresden was able to rescue Mrs. Spunkelcrief, yet while attempting to save the Willoughbys, he fell and broke his back. Sanya saved him, but the apartment was destroyed along with almost all of his possessions.Changes, ch. 28 Possessions in the apartment *Mickey Mouse alarm clock bookDeath Masks, ch. 15Proven Guilty, ch. 15Changes'', ch. 6 *Second-hand guitar from Waldo Butters *Large paperback novel collection Notes References See also *Ward *Mister *Mouse *Thomas Raith *Wee Folk *Susan Rodriguez *Blue Beetle *Harry Dresden's office Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Summer Knight Category:Death Masks Category:Blood Rites Category:Dead Beat Category:Proven Guilty Category:Down Town Category:Small Favor Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes